Sweet Night
by ShiftyShadow
Summary: Well honestly this is my first story and I'm just trying it out because of my best friend Sesshy-chan and I‘m not good with summaries. I hope you enjoy it...but I have to admit...this first chapter might be kind of boring. But please review.
1. I Can't Stay Here!

**~.~**

**It's a calm Saturday night around 9:00**

"There is something about you that changes my nature. When I'm around you I feel invincible. There is nothing-"

"Hey!" Kagome yelled furiously.

"What happened? Who cut the power off? I was in the middle of my favorite movie."

Kagome is around 5'7' and 17. She has hazel eyes and black hair to the middle of her back. She's wearing light blue jeans, a green long-sleeved sweater that fit her figure perfectly, a white knit hat with a panda face on it, and white, green, and black striped socks.

"The power is out sis". Souta said coming down the stairs with a dimmed flashlight.

"I think it was those retarded squirrels again. Mom is getting the candles."

Souta is Kagome's little brother. He is 5'6' and 15. He's wearing a black and gray striped t-shirt, khaki shorts and black socks. His eyes are brown and His hair is cut short.

"Ooooo! The scented ones?" Kagome shrieked.

"What the hell Kagome! Shut the fuck up!" Souta shouted holding one of his ears.

"I'm sorry. You know how I get around scented candles" She pleaded.

"I don't and I would prefer to keep it that way." He said shinning the light on Kagome's face slightly illuminating her hazels.

Scented candles are Kagome's biggest weakness. They put her emotions in a spiral making her prone to anything. Basically putting her off guard.

"Both of you shut the hell up and go look for a lighter." Kagome's mother enforced in a stern voice while steadily walking downstairs with 6 candles.

She looks like a taller and older Kagome with shorter hair and brown eyes. She is wearing purple and white slippers. She isn't mean at all but she hates it when her house is filled with pandemonium.

"And please don't wake your grandfather."

"Ok Mom." they said in unison.

Kagome snatched the flashlight from Souta and ran into the kitchen. She looked in a drawer and found a pack of old matches.

"Better than nothing." She said.

'_I can't wait to get a whiff of those sweet, sweet-wait a minute! I didn't finish my movie! Damn it all! I'm going to be sooooo damn bored...got it!_'

"Mom, can I go to Rin's house? I want to finish my movie." Kagome asked running out of the kitchen.

"Yeah right. I know why you want to go over there. You want to see-OW!" suddenly stopped by a stomp to the toes.

"Shut up Souta. You just like to run your damn mouth." Kagome said in a voice low enough for just him to hear.

'_Of course there was a deeper meaning for going over there. But why the hell would I tell mom that?_' She thought.

"Sure just tell everyone I said hi." Her mom said.

Kagome gave her mom a hug, handed Souta the matches and ran upstairs to her room. With the dim flashlight, it took her a few minutes to find her cell phone. She picked it up and began dialing Rin.

"Hello you have reached Rin's phone-"

"Damn it Rin pick up." Kagome said into the phone as she packed for the unasked overnight stay.

"Just kidding. This is Rin. You are such an easy person to mess with." She said giggling.

"Why do you always play around with the voicemail? One day Rin your gonna wake up hanging out the window from your ankles and-"

"I said I was kidding Kagome. Stop with the HOSTILITY." Rin said laughing. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Is it ok if I spend the night?" Kagome said not wasting anymore time.

"Of course! I'll tell the ladies your coming." She said

'_It's_ _always funny when Rin refers to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as ladies._'

"But I know why you really want come. I see the way you stare a Sesshomaru." Rin said giggling.

Kagome's face turned completely red nearly lighting up the room.

"I'll be there in 10 min Rin." She said ignoring Rin's comment.

'_Sometimes I really feel like I wanna hurt that girl._'

**Rin's House:**

"Sesshoma-ahh!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell down the stairs.

"Shit! I put another hole in the wall."

Inuyasha is about 5'8' and 17 with brown eyes. He is a half-dog demon which explains why he has dog ears coming out the top of his head. He is wearing a dark red t-shirt, black jeans, and white socks. His hair is silver and to his lower back.

"How the hell did you fall going up the stairs?…..Ass." Sesshomaru said scratching a sensitive spot behind his right ear.

Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother. He is 5'8' in a half and 18 with brown eyes. He is a full blooded dog demon. His ears make him look more human than Inuyasha because they are just pointy and not on the top of his head. He is wearing black boxers with red Japanese symbols all over it and a black tank top. His hair is straight and silver and reaches to his lower back.

"Suck my-"

"Watch it Yasha. Do you want Rin to start copying you?" Sesshomaru said laughing

"Do I look 5 to you?" Rin said walking down the stairs.

Rin is Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's younger adopted sister. She is 5'6' and 16 going on 17 with brown eyes. They all live with Rin's adoptive mom. She is wearing a short black pleated skirt with a sky blue v-neck long sleeve shirt on that hugs her figure. Her hair is black and parted with a ponytail on the top hanging to the side and the rest to the middle of her back.

"Both of you need to stop dragging me into your "bitching" sessions and help me light these candles. Kagome is coming over." Rin said.

"Won't mom be mad that you're burning those Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope. I'll replace them before she comes back from her business trip next week."

"Anyway…Sesshomaru…I umm…kind of lost your car keys." Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"How the Hell? What the fuck were you doing?" yelled Sesshomaru. "You have until sunrise to find them or else-"

"Yeah, yeah just stop with the empty threats. Don't get your booty shorts in a bunch." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Booty shorts!" Sesshomaru yelled.

_Ding-Ding-_

**~.~**

**I know, I know...it's kinda boring right? But I just started. You have to keep reading though.**

**~.~**


	2. You're An Idiot

**~.~**

**I kind of found the first chapter to be to short, so I extended it by at least two pages. I'm still trying to get a hang of this thing so bare with me people.**

**~.~**

_Ding-Ding-_

"We really need to fix that retarded ass doorbell." Sesshomaru said holding himself back from beating up Inuyasha and walking towards the door.

He opened it up to find Kagome holding a black book bag and blushing.

"Why the hell are you blushing?' Sesshomaru said.

"Hey Sesshomaru you're not suppose to greet our guests with peep shows…..well not unless they ask." Inuyasha said still sitting on the stairs were he fell.

"Well Kagome, do you want this show? Or should I go get my pants?" Sesshomaru said playfully.

"Um…can I come in?" Kagome said trying to hide the falter in her voice.

'_OMG! I am so glad I came. That was definitely random. Mmmm….life is freakin AWESOME._'

"What's the password? It starts with a "C" and ends with an "M".

"What?"

"Nothing, It was one of my adult jokes."

"Hi Kagome! I forgot to tell you…we have no power. Actually it's a blackout." Rin said lighting the last few candles and hoping that Kagome wouldn't be upset.

"Huh that's ok. I-"

'_Holy crap is that….yes it is. The sweet, sweet smell of SCENTED CANDLES. But I got to keep my composure..….To hell with that notion_!'

"Shut up Kagome." Rin said just as Kagome opened her mouth in a way that looked like she was about to scream her heart out.

"There is already enough noise coming from the Dumb asses. I beg that you don't add on."

'_Her whole composer changed when she noticed the candles. Weird? A little. But this has definitely struck my curiosity._' Sesshomaru thought looking Kagome up and down.

Kagome walked in and noticed the hard stare coming from Sesshomaru. She immediately blushed.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Kagome asked.

"Stop looking at Sesshomaru and maybe you'll stop generating so much heat." Inuyasha suggested in a playful tone.

"Let's go up to my room Kagome. I will lay out some blankets on the floor were you will sleep." Rin said

"Why can't we just share beds?"

*Cough, Cough*

"Personal reasons."

"How personal?"

"Do you need help with your bag?"

"No I'm ok. It's not heavy or-

Don't change the subject!...Fuck it. Forget I asked."

'_That was so OBVIOUSLY suspicious. O well. Rin is a weird one._' Kagome thought.

She loved going into Rin's room. She made it a duty to only put posters of sexiest actors on her wall. She especially loved the huge Johnny Depp poster over Rin's bed. There was also a walk-in closet that always made her jealous.

"So what are we gonna do for the time being? I mean there is no power and the candles aren't gonna last forever." Kagome said going through Rin's stuff.

"Shit, I don't know. Let's ask Yasha and Sesshomaru."

They walked downstairs to find Inuyasha being held in a headlock and his eyes glowing crimson. Brighter than the candlelight.

"Give in ass licker! You know you can't beat me." Sesshomaru said tightening his grip on Inuyasha.

"Ok...ok!...I'll start...looking!" Inuyasha said trying to catch a breath of air.

"Hey guys what are we gonna do now?" Rin asked ignoring the situation.

'_This must happen more often than I remember._' Kagome thought while staring into the ceiling.

"If this crack head didn't lose my car keys. I would say lets go out." Sesshomaru said staring at Kagome.

"Ummm...isn't it a blackout? Where would we have gone?" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru moved closer to Kagome and ignored her questions.

"You smell...breathtaking." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome froze and stared at Sesshomaru.

'_I_ _almost gave her a heart attack. I could hear her heart practically beating out of her chest. This is so amusing._' He thought.

"I found them!…wait no...false alarm!" Inuyasha said looking under the couch.

"I need something to drink." Kagome said trying not to look at Sesshomaru.

"Sure help yourself. Just don't leave the fridge open too long." Rin said lying down on the couch.

Kagome picked up a candle and walked into the kitchen. She went to the fridge and picked up a can of strawberry soda. Then she walked over to the sink and stared aimlessly out the window. Suddenly she felt a quick flush of warm air caress her cheek.

"Your hair smells so good Kagome." Sesshomaru said twisting one of her long black locks around his finger.

'_How_ _the FUCK did he just sneak up on me like that!_'

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked.

Kagome didn't answer. She just kept staring out the window.

Sesshomaru wasted no time. He put his hands on Kagome's hips and started moving into her suggestively.

"St-"

'_Think_ _Kagome. Should I really be letting this happen? I couldn't even say "stop". My frustration just hit a whole new level._'

"Don't be so tense Kagome." Sesshomaru said slowly making his way under her sweater and gently caressing her 40c's.

'_Shit, Shit, Shit! This isn't right. Why am I not trying to fight him off. Note to self: Destroy Rin for lighting those candles._'

Kagome made an involuntary moan and it made Sesshomaru's eyes widen.

"So it's true. This is how you get when you're around those candles. I guess my experiment is complete." He said removing his hands from her chest.

'_Experiment!_'

Kagome dropped her soda in the sink, turned around and pushed Sesshomaru away.

"That was definitely an "asshole" thing to do." Kagome said clenching her teeth.

It took a lot in her to not punch him in the face.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sesshomaru said in a voice that had Kagome blushing.

'_He's so cute...UGH! Stay focused Kagome! He was wrong for doing this!_'

"You're an idiot." Kagome said walking out the kitchen.

'_I'm going to bed._' She thought.

"I really must have got into her feelings...o well." He mumbled under his breath.

"Hey Asshole! I found your shitty keys!…they were in the car door." Inuyasha yelled.

'_He is so fuckin retarded….I swear we can't be related._' Sesshomaru thought as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru what did you do to Kagome? She looked really pissed walking up the stairs." Inuyasha whispered.

"Nothing to worry yourself with."

"Don't do anything stupid." Inuyasha warned as he gave Sesshomaru his keys.

"Yes almighty Guru." He said sarcastically while snatching his keys away.

"Well ladies, I'm going to go to bed. I'm so damn bored." Rin said rolling off the couch with a dazed look on her face.

"Nighty night fuck face." Inuyasha said to Rin. He ignored Sesshomaru's sarcasm and followed her up the steps.

'_Damn Sesshy is an idiot._' He thought

Sesshomaru blew out the remaining candles and soon made his way to his room.

**~.~**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanx for reading. I really appreciate it.**

**~.~**


	3. All The Way? NO WAY!

**~.~**

**Chapter 3 YAY!**

**I noticed you guys like to put my story on alert but not review it.**

**I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE…you know...just a little insight. THANX!**

**~.~**

'_Are those waffles I smell? But who's making em? What the hell_!'

Kagome woke up and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha bending over her holding a fork with a half eaten waffle on it.

"Wow she's a heavy sleeper." Inuyasha said indirectly.

"AHHHHH!"

Kagome grabbed the blanket to cover her mostly exposed body and gave Inuyasha a hard slap to the face leaving a huge red imprint in it.

"Damn calm the fuck down!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why were you hanging over me like that?"

"You wouldn't wake up!"

"That's no excuse. How do I know you weren't tryna peep at me?"

"Kagome if I really wanted to, I could've taken your bra off. Sleepin all extra heavy and shit. I called your name like thirty times."

"Ok, ok I get the freakin message. Now get out."

"The level of disrespect...; next time I'm just gonna take her bra off and...; Ooo that shit hurt…" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he rubbed the spot were he was slapped and walked out the room.

Kagome got up and put on a pair of ripped up jeans with a turquoise tank-top. Then she put her hair in a ponytail as she went to go brush teeth. When she came back to the room she noticed that her cell phone looked like someone had moved it from the spot she put it in last night.

_'39 missed calls! From who! Sango! My phone must have vibrated over here. It must have been something really important._'

Just as Kagome was about to call Sango back, her phone began to vibrate in her hand.

'_Damn. It is important._'

"Hello?"

"Finally! I called you like 40 times. There is something really important I have to tell you." Sango said in a speedy voice.

'_I hope she's alright._'

"So….what is it because there is something I have to tell-"

"Me and Miroku went all the way!" Sango said cutting off Kagome.

"What!…When?…Were!….Damn!"

Kagome had always known that Sango had a secret thing for Miroku but she would act as if she didn't.

'_I knew she liked it when he grabbed her ass._'

"Well last night I was walking through the park and then all of a sudden the lights went out. Do you know how creepy it is to be in the park at night?-"

"That's not really explaining-"

"Shut up, let me finish Kagome."

"Alright, alright."

"Anyway, me being my paranoid self just starred into the dark of the night thinking all kinds of things when all off a sudden something grabbed my hand-"

**LAST NIGHT:**

"Eeeeeep! Get off! Get off! Get Off!" Sango said panicking and swinging at the mysterious person.

Sango is about 5'7' and 17 with blue eyes. She's wearing a long-sleeved white hoodie that hugged her figure with dark blue jeans and all white flip flops. Her hair is black and it's in a high ponytail that comes close to the middle of her back.

"SANGO calm down! It's me Miroku!"

Miroku is around 18 years old and 5'8'. He's wearing a short sleeve black button up, opened to show his white tank-top, faded jeans and black shoes. His eyes are a light brown and his hair is black and cut short with a small little pigtail on the lower back of his head.

"Miroku? What the hell are you doing out here at this time?" Sango said lessening her force.

"I could ask you the same thing but I'm just gonna ask if you want me to walk you home. If I were you I wouldn't turn me down. Especially since you're so…..scared."

"I'm not scared I'm just paranoid." She said snatching her hand and turning away.

"What's the difference? Just say yes."

"Ok….but don't try anything." Sango warned.

"Me…never." Miroku said playfully.

'_Why is he being so...gentleman-like. I have to tell Kagome about this._'

Miroku took Sango by the hand. This time she didn't resist and walked close to Miroku's side. He made sure nothing was going to happen to her.

'_This can't be Miroku. Why is he being so damn protective_?'

'_I wonder what she would be doing if I didn't happen to walk through the park._' Miroku thought.

"Ummmm...I live right there." Sango said squeezing tighter on Miroku's hand.

'_What? Nobody's home._' She thought.

"Thanks for walking me home Miroku. It really meant a lot to me." She said hugging him around his neck.

While she was hugging him she noticed that he didn't say anything or even move.

'_What is wrong with him? Why won't he say_-'

Sango was suddenly stopped by the feeling of her butt being gently caressed. Besides stopping him as usual, she just let him do it.

"Sango…there is something I have to tell you." Miroku whispered in her ear.

'_What could it be? If he tells me he has a boner and ruins this moment, I'm going to kill him._' She thought prepared to bite his shoulder.

"I really like you. In fact I have for a long time. I never knew how you felt about me so that's why I always flirt with you. And tonight, I've noticed how beautiful you look in the moonlight...well you always look beautiful." Miroku said blushing and trying not to look into Sango eyes.

'_I'm glad I got that out my system. That was way too embarrassing._'

Sango was...speechless...

She moved in closer on Miroku and slowly started to kiss him. Somehow he made his way into her pants and started to gently squeeze her cheeks making her let out a sigh of disappointment every time he stopped.

"Miroku...Nobody's home." Sango said resisting her impulses and pulling away.

"What are you implying?"

Sango ignored his question and took her house keys out her pocket and made her way inside. She turned around and gave Miroku a smile that he has never seen on her.

"Sango...are you sure? I don't want any awkwardness to come up between us."

"Do you want me to change my mind Miroku?"

"Message received." Miroku said quickly walking in after her and closing the door.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT:**

"You're just a dirty little slut." Kagome said playfully.

"Shut UP Kagome." Sango said giggling.

"Well something happened to me last night..."

**~.~**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter. Please tell me if you liked it because there is more were that came from. Shifty…..OUT!**

**~.~**


End file.
